Twisted Wrath 01 Splinter's Shoes
by Darjamvan
Summary: When Donatello discovered that old mysterious persian lamp, he didn't think a djinn would be living inside. And when he messes up a wish, Donatello ends up in the Twisted Wrath universe. Before he can wish himself home, the lamp is stolen by Thunder Foot


Legalese: The Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are copyrighted to Eastman and Laird, and the characters are used in my fanfic without permission for non-profit entertainment purposes only. This series, Twisted Wrath, is based on the old late '80s cartoon series, and is not to be confused with the current 2004-2005 series. I, Darjamvan, make no challenges over the copyrights mentioned herein, and only hope that Eastman and Laird enjoy the fan fiction story that I have presented. PLEASE DO NOT BE A THIEF! The fan fiction series presented here is of my own work and I would appreciate it if it was not stolen for use on another website, forum, or other. If you want to showcase it elsewhere, please get my permission first. 

Synopsis: When Donatello discovered that old mysterious persian lamp, he didn't think a djinn would be living inside. And when he messes up a wish, Donatello ends up in the Twisted Wrath universe. Before he can wish himself home, the lamp is stolen by Thunder Foot Soldiers, leaving Donatello beaten brutally. Donny awakens in a very familiar looking lair in the sewers in the presence of four teenaged mutant rats. Donatello gets a very crazy idea, as he becomes Master Donnie Splinter, the leader of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Rats.

Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fiction  
Twisted Wrath Universe - Episode One  
Splinter's Shoes (04/28/2004)  
By Darjamvan (Darrel James Vanwinkle)

The lair in the sewers was quiet.

Master Splinter smiled as he meditated in silence, basking in the rare moment when he could actually seek inner peace and tranquility. He had been glad when Casey Jones had shown up to take the turtle boys out on a patrol with him. Splinter had almost insisted that they all go.

Almost. Not all of the turtles were that bad. Just most of them. Especially Michaelangelo.

Then, as if on cue, Splinter's ears detected the turtles return to their home. Splinter sighed, as he prepared himself for the conversations that were sure to follow.

Mikey said, "...I said I was sorry, Raph! It was an accident!"

Raph growled, "If you don't get out of my face, there will be an accident... yours!"

Leonardo walked into Splinter's room and slowly sat down in one corner, releasing a single sigh. "Mikey bungled an encounter with the Foot again, Master Splinter. We almost didn't make it back here. If Casey hadn't been there, it would have been far worse."

Splinter nodded his rattish muzzle. "And what of Donatello? Where is he?"

Leonardo lifted his head up slowly. "Donnie found an old persian lamp in the werehouse where we had fought the Foot. He's totally fascinated by it, studying it. It has weird writing all over it. You know how Donnie gets when he finds something he can't read."

Splinter hummed. "I need to talk to all of you during dinner. This is not a request. It's an order." Splinter got up and headed out into the lair's kitchen to prepare dinner.

During dinner, the usual banter of teenaged nonsense was floating freely at the dining table. Donnie was still studying the lamp while eating.

Master Splinter stood up and cleared his throat. "My sons..."

Mikey and Raph didn't shut up right away, until Leo nudged them both, HARD. "Hey! Master Splinter has something to say to us." Leo looked to Splinter. "We're listening, Master Splinter."

Splinter sighed and nodded his muzzle again. "My sons... one day, you will be grown up. You will find yourselves walking in my shoes, and they won't fit you quite right. They will hurt, and you will feel lost."

Mikey whispered to the others, "But Splinter's not wearing any shoes..."

Donnie whispered back, "Shush. That's not what he means." The turtle brothers resumed listening to Master Splinter's important talk.

Splinter gave Mikey a very hard glare, then continued his verbal lesson. "During this time of discovery, it will not be four turtles fighting as one, but will be one turtle fighting as four. You will be alone against overwhelming odds. You will need a new game plan. The old one will no longer suffice. Each key attitude and mannerism you each hold dear will no longer support you in this new harsh world."

Mikey gulped quietly. Heavy, dude... this is pretty spooky... why is Splinter telling us this?

Leo exclaimed, "Master Splinter... will we truly be alone in this harsh new world? Totally alone? No allies? No friends?"

Raph quietly added, "...no family?"

Splinter sighed. "There are no guarantees, my sons. It could happen at any time, any place, totally without warning. All I ask is that you each prepare for it. From now on, for at least one hour each day, you are to have no contact with each other."

The turtles blinked their eyes as they looked at each other in shock.

Splinter again continued. "Within that hour, you must pretend that, aside from myself, you are the only survivor of a devastating attack on your brothers, and now, with me, live in this lair alone. I want to monitor how each of you handle it. And remember... you cannot borrow things from a brother who no longer lives. For example, if Donatello were dead, there would be no Donatello portable CD player with headphones. Anything he would be responsible for creating for the rest of you, would no longer exist. The same goes for the rest of you. This exercise will begin tomorrow afternoon in the hour before dinner."

Leo nodded his head. "I think that this is an excellent idea, Master Splinter. We need to prepare for something of this nature. It can happen at any time."

Donnie glanced at the others, saying, "And remember, also, if I am not here, then neither is my lab. Don't just walk in there whenever you feel like it. During that hour, I'll be in there... doing what I do best. I might actually get some work done, for a change." Donnie winked.

Mikey spoke up. "Hey! Who says I am annoying?"

Leo, Raph and Donnie simultaneously reply, "I do!"

Mikey sighed, getting up from the table and walking off... out of the room.

Leo also got up. "Guys, I think we hurt his feelings. I'm going to go make sure he's okay." Leo walked off to find Mikey.

Raph ate some more, then exclaimed, "He IS annoying. He's all the time messing up an important situation where stealth is necessary. I wish Mikey was a girl."

A sudden female scream pierced the silence, followed by Leonardo's air intake conveying shock.

Raph and Donnie blinked their eyes.

Splinter said, "Come. Let us see what is amiss." Splinter led Raph and Donnie out to where Leonardo was patting Mikey's shoulder, though Mikey was turned so his face couldn't be seen.

Splinter said, "What is it, Leonardo?"

Leo glanced over his shoulder at Splinter. "We have a crisis here, Master Splinter. Mikey got zapped or something... he's... I mean..." Leo looks at Splinter's feet, then back at Splinter's eyes. "She's female."

Expressions of surprise and shock circled around those gathered.

Donnie walked around to the front and knelt to look at Mikey.

Mikey was indeed female now. And rather good-looking, at that. Of course, Mikey was also crying.

Donnie glared hard at Raph. "This is serious. Mikey's been totally transgendered."

Raph stepped back a step, whispering, "I didn't really mean it when I wished..." A light went on in Raph's head. "Donnie... I think there is a djinn loose in the lair."

Donnie hummed. "That has to be it. Don't worry, Mikey. We'll get you back to normal."

Mikey sobbed, while Leo patted her shoulders.

Splinter then said, "We have to find this djinn before it does even worse damage. Split up and search the lair. I will search too."

Raph searched the storage area. "Because of me, Mikey is female. Dammit."

Splinter searched a few of the bedrooms. "I hope we can restore Mikey. He doesn't deserve that."

Donnie re-entered his lab and lay eyes on the lamp. "It couldn't be... could it?" Donnie picked up the lamp, saying, "I wish Mikey was a boy again."

Mikey's voice was heard in the lair. "Yeah! I'm male again! Thank you! Oh, thank you!"

Leo was heard saying, "Enough already! Stop kissing me!"

Donnie hummed. "So that's how it works."

Donnie hummed as he examined the lamp again. "Maybe a few test wishes... I wish that this lamp could only grant the wishes of people who are not evil of mind nor evil of heart."

If there was an effect, Donnie could not detect it. He peaked into the main room and saw Mikey acting like his old, immature self. Donnie withdrew into his lab once again, and focused on the lamp. "I wish Mikey would act more mature in front of others, yet be himself when he is alone."

Mikey became quiet as the wish took effect.

Donnie peaked into the main room again.

Leo said, "Mikey? Are you okay?"

Mikey replied in a very mature voice, "Of course I am, dear brother. I am just pondering why I was so excited without due cause. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Raphael and Splinter looked at each other. Raph said, "This must be 'make Mikey do weird things' day or something..."

Splinter hummed. "I wish I knew what was causing this..." And suddenly, Splinter knew, as he turned his head toward Donnie's lab.

Donnie erfed as Splinter approached him, escorting him into the lab, to speak privately.

Splinter glanced at the lamp, then at Donnie, awaiting an explanation.

Donnie sighed, replying, "This lamp can grant the wishes of anyone within sound range, Master Splinter. Because I thought that might be dangerous, I wished that the lamp could not grant the wishes of evil people. Then, I decided to do some test wishes... on Mikey. I'm sorry. Want me to undo it?"

Splinter sorta grinned. "Not right now. A more mature Mikey might be needed for at least a day. He might just learn something. What will you do with this lamp now?"

Donnie hummed. "I'd like to run a few more tests. Although, I have been thinking about what you said earlier, Master Splinter. How we don't really know what it's like to be alone."

Leo stood in the lab's doorway. "So..."

Donnie and Splinter glanced at Leo.

Leo said, "Thought you could hide a wishing lamp from us, did you? I knew magic had to be involved to make Mikey act that weird."

Donnie picked up the lamp, protectively. "Now Leo... who else would've made a good test subject? You? Raph? No, Mikey was the best choice."

Leo grinned. He was holding a sword techniques book. "I wish to know every sword technique in this book. I will practice them on my own."

Before Splinter could say "no", Leo grabbed his head and sank down on his knees, wincing in pain. Splinter sighed, then said, "Now you know why you should never wish for knowledge. The more there is to read, the more it will hurt. I will help you back to your bedroom. Donnie, I suggest you take that lamp somewhere where your brothers will not hurt themselves."

Donnie replied, "Yes Master Splinter."

After Splinter and Leo were out of ear-shot, Donnie said, "I wish for Mikey to be restored to normal." Donnie paused, then said, "I wish for Mikey to act responsibly while I am gone to a place where no turtle will find me... but where would that..."

Suddenly, Donnie was standing in Times Square in the middle of the night. Donnie was still holding the lamp. "...be? What the heck? Times Square? Uh oh... This isn't what I had in mind. The lamp was supposed to send me to where there were no turtles. But if I am still in New York, then the lamp didn't do as it was supposed to... unless... it sent me to an alternate reality!"

Just then, Donnie was hit from behind, sending him sliding across the street, the lamp fumbling out of his grasp. Donnie glanced back and saw foot soldiers. Sorta... They looked like foot soldiers, but they were armored, with golden lightning markings on their arms and legs.

Donnie flipped to his feet, and had his bo staff in hand. "So, this is what Shredder's been up to! He's been creating new foot soldiers! Come on, guys! I'm ready for you!"

The battle ensued, though Donnie was badly outnumbered. First, his bo staff was shattered. Then, his mask and bandings were torn off of him. Finally, Donnie was surrounded and pummeled mercilessly. As Donnie lay there on the street, a person approached wearing an outfit similiar to Kun's... only this person was an asian woman with long black hair and feline green eyes.

And she was holding the lamp.

Donnie rasped. "No... I need that..."

The foot soldiers pummeled Donnie into unconsciousness.

Time passed...

Donnie slowly regained consciousness. It was still dark, yet it seemed that he was no longer on the street. Donnie lay in a bed, while someone was padding a damp cloth on his forehead. "Ow, where am I?"

A teenaged voice replied, "Don't worry, you're safe here. My brothers and I found you on the streets above. The Thunder Foot beat you up pretty badly. My name is Donatello."

Donnie opened his eyes. "Oh man! You're a rat!"

Donatello the Rat chuckled, "Hey guys! Our guest is awake! You better have saved him some pizza!" Then, he looked to Donnie again. "What's your name?"

Donnie um'ed... "It's... It's..." He could hear Master Splinter's voice in his head, saying, (My sons... one day, you will be grown up. You will find yourselves walking in my shoes, and they won't fit you quite right. They will hurt, and you will feel lost.) Donnie replied, "My name is Splinter. Master Splinter. I practice ninjutsu, usually. Except the Thunder Foot caught me off guard earlier this evening."

Another Rat-guy brought a plate with 2 slices of pizza in to Donnie. "Did I hear you right, Master Splinter? You practice ninjutsu? And teach it maybe?"

Donnie ate the pizza gladly. "Yes, I can teach it, as well. Are you guys wanting to learn some ninjutsu?"

The Rat-guy replied, "If you'll teach us, then yes. I'm Leonardo. Raphael and Michaelangelo, or Mikey, as we call him, are both in the living room, playing an Atari game. Will you please teach us? Please?"

Donnie slowly sat up. "Very well, I'll teach you."

Leo the Rat yelled, "Hey guys! Master Splinter is going to teach us ninjutsu!"

Raph the Rat and Mikey the Rat entered the room.

Raph said, "About time someone agreed to teach us. Everyone else always screams, Eeek! A Rat!, then flees. The only person who isn't afraid of us is that kid, Casey O'neil."

Donnie arched an eye. "Casey O'neil? Is he any relation to April?"

Mikey laughed! "You must not be from around here, Master Splinter! We don't associate with that vigilante with the hockey mask and hockey stick. She's too dangerous, plus, she doesn't like us very much."

Donnie whoa'ed! "That doesn't sound like April O'neil at all..."

Donatello said, "We don't know who you're talking about, Master Splinter, but the woman we're talking about is April Jones."

Donnie said, "How often does Casey come around?"

Leo replied, "He drops in about twice a day. He'd live here if we'd let him. He says, we four look extremely cute. I know he owns a few teddy bears."

Late into the next day, Donnie, under the guise of Master Splinter, sat his four eager mutant rat students down, as he began to pace. Donnie's mind was racing back to all those serious lessons that his own Master Splinter gave them, years and years ago. (Damned... it really does feel like years... Master Splinter... I miss you... and my bros, too...)

Donnie pivoted an eye at a slight noise, seeing Mikey trying to sneak over to the Atari game. Donnie smacked Mikey on the head with his broken bo staff, which was now little more than a cane for an injured turtle.

Mikey yelped, "Ouch! Why'd you do that for?"

Donnie replied, "You call that sneaking? Why don't you just broadcast your movements to the whole city? Now, return to your seat... the Atari game is off limits while we're in classes. Understand?"

Mikey sighed, returning to his spot. "Yes, Master Splinter..."

Raph snickered at Mikey, and before he knew it, he got smacked, too! "Hey! Why'd I get hit for?"

Donnie leveled one eye at Raph. "A ninjutsu team does not harrangue their teammates either during an exercise, nor during one of my classes. Have the decency to save it until I am resting or asleep."

Raph reddened a little. "Sorry Master Splinter. We really do want to learn ninjutsu."

Donatello said, "Perhaps if we were to give Master Splinter a chance to teach us, instead of cutting up and being clowns..." Donatello glanced over at Donnie and the bo cane. "I better just keep my mouth shut."

Donnie grinned. "To learn the art of ninjutsu, you must learn to focus. You must shut out all distractions around you and only see the object of your goal. And I don't mean that Atari game, either! Forget about that antique; there are far better toys and games that I will help you acquire... if you do well in my classes."

Leo raised a paw. "Um, when do we get cool weapons and the chance to go beat some ass?"

SMACK!

Leo held his head with both paws. "No time soon, I am guessing..."

Suddenly, there came a humorous giggle from the door of the make-shift classroom. A male human teenager stood there. He had dark hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes. He wore a My Little Ponies t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and sneakers. He was holding a bag of potato chips. "Hi guys. Who's your awesome turtle friend?"

Raph glanced over at the kid. "Hi Casey. This is our new friend, Master Splinter. He's teaching us ninjutsu and..."

SMACK!

Raph immediately turned back to face Donnie. "Sorry, Master Splinter."

Donnie grinned. "If Casey wants to watch, he may do so. But if he wants to join you, I can fetch another futon. As I said, you all must learn to focus." Donnie glanced over at Casey. "I am pleased to meet you, Casey. My students told me many things about you. And they are right. You are cute." Donnie winked.

Casey BLUSHED! "Guys! You promised not to tell anyone about my... um... stuff..."

Mikey, without taking his eyes off of Donnie's cane, said, "We didn't tell him everything. Just who you were..." Mikey dodged the cane's swing! "Yeah! I dodged it!"

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK!!!

Mikey was then holding his head with both paws! "Ow!"

Donnie grinned. "You dodged it, yes... then, you let your guard down to brag about it. That's why you got hit."

Casey giggled, sitting down nearby to watch. "So, when do they get cool weapons and keen, revealing black costumes?" Casey winked.

All four rats were blushing!

Donnie said, "Revealing? A good ninja never reveals himself to anyone outside of his lair. Aside from that... focus is required... and teamwork. Soon, we will be in the field, testing what we have learned. And I'd hate to see you get defeated by a little girl in a sailor suit."

Donatello raised his paw. "Master Splinter... I've been wondering something... I know you told us to focus, but while I was doing so just now... I noticed that your belt has the letter 'D' on it's buckle, instead of 'S' for Splinter. What does the 'D' stand for?"

Now it was Donnie's turn to blush! He had forgotten all about that! Donnie slowly stood up and turned away, a tear beginning to leak out of his eye. "My name isn't Splinter. Master Splinter was my sensei... he's a rat, like you guys, back in my world... I'm not from this dimension... the 'D' stands for Donatello. And my turtle brothers are called Raphael, Leonardo and Michaelangelo. And, I'm probably never going to see any of them again. I'm sorry I lied."

The rat brothers and Casey were shocked by this confession! Donatello whispered, "You mean... in your dimension... you're... me?" The other rats were still in shock, not sure what to think.

Donnie and the others were soon seated back in the kitchen.

Casey asked, "So, that's how you got here... You definately have a problem, Donnie. Even if you get the lamp back, and are able to get home... you promised my friends to teach them Ninjutsu. What would the real Master Splinter say if you just took the first open magical portal home after making such a promise?"

Donnie reddened a bit. "...I know. Master Splinter would be upset with me, and would likely send me right back to fulfill my promise. The thing is... the Thunder Foot have the lamp, but they won't be able to make it do anything. I wisely wished for the lamp to only grant the wishes of good people, and never for evil people. To them, it's just a valuable lamp, worth money to someone. They'll have to bring it back to me if they want to know the lamp's secrets."

Raphael said, "The Thunder Foot could be looking for you right now, Donnie!"

Donnie nodded his head. "I know, and you saw what they did to me the last time. I didn't stand a chance. I don't normally participate in solo fights. My brothers are usually with me."

Leonardo said, "Then we have to help you find a way home, Master Splinter."

Donnie sighed. "You don't have to call me that anymore, Leonardo."

Leonardo grinned. "I know, but you promised to teach us under that name. To me, that makes you Master Donnie Splinter, or, Master Splinter. And until you can get back where you belong... you're OUR Master Splinter."

Michaelangelo said, "And we won't accept any substitute... That focus thing really works! You know your stuff, and as Leo said, I won't accept any one but you, Master Splinter!"

Casey smiled. "Looks like you have some students, Donnie. But don't you worry... I'll help you. You did take on more than you bargained for." Casey then became very serious. "Donnie, if you get your hands on that lamp again... I want you to promise me that you'll either wish for the power to dimensionally teleport between your home and here at will, or, wish for the power to open a dimensional portal between your home and here at will. Either way, you gave your word to teach my friends. And if you have any honor, you'll do just that... how ever possible."

Donnie smiled, patting Casey's shoulder. "You're okay, Casey. I promise... I'll keep my word to your friends and teach them Ninjutsu. But first, we need a plan to get that lamp."

Raphael said, "What if you returned to the spot where they first encountered you and just waited around for a while? If they're looking for you, they may return to that location."

Donnie hummed. "That's a plan, sorta... Okay, I'll do it."

Leonardo grinned toothily. "No, WE'LL do it! We're coming with you!"

Times Square.

Ever get that deja'vu feeling that you've been somewhere before? Well, that's exactly how Donnie felt standing there in the middle of the night waiting for the Thunder Foot to return.

Donnie muttered, "They'd better return, dammit. That lamp is my only way back to my real family, and to Master Splinter."

Suddenly, Kun's female voice was heard. "Lord Shredder was right, looks like. Return to where you found the lamp, and your answers would be waiting for you." Kun stepped forward into the light of a street lamp.

She was holding the lamp.

Donnie smiled. (Score one for Raphy.) Donnie stepped forward, and said, "I knew you'd have to come back to find me. I'm the only one who can make the lamp work."

Kun frowned, then smiled slyly.

Donnie could detect the Thunder Foot trying to surround them.

Kun said, "How does it work?"

Donnie grinned. "Like I'm just going to tell you. What do 'I' get out of it?"

Kun growled, "You get to keep your life! Or have you forgotten what we did to you the last time?" Kun calmed herself down and relaxed a bit. "Come on, handsome. Tell me how it works."

Donnie hummed, as he heard the tell-tale, though silent, sounds of Thunder Foot soldiers getting taken out, one by one. "You are the pretty young woman, Kun. A lot more interesting than your counterpart."

Kun's face reflected shock and surprise!

Donnie yelled, "I WISH FOR THE LAMP TO BECOME TOO HOT FOR ALL EVIL PEOPLE TO HANDLE!"

Kun screamed, as she dropped the now glowing hot lamp on the street!

Donnie dived for it, grabbing it, as he rolled off into the darkness!

Kun yelled, "GET HIM! KILL HIM!!"

Casey held open the manhole cover in the darkness for Donnie, as the two dived down into the inky blackness below! Donnie caught Casey, and began the run back toward the lair. While he ran, he was soon joined by his Teenaged Mutant Ninja Rat students. They had been successful.

Back inside the lair, the four rats and Casey stood together facing Donnie as he held the lamp, polishing it. They were excited that they had performed their first successful ninja mission.

Donnie held the lamp, his thoughts on his promises and on Master Splinter.

Casey asked, "Are you okay, Donnie?"

Donnie lifted his gaze and smiled a little. "Just thinking about my life, Casey. Should I go home?"

Raphael grinned, and patted Donnie's shoulder with a furry hand. "Just do as Casey asked and all should be fine. Just don't forget about us or we'll be forced to come looking for you." Raphael winked with a grin.

Donatello the rat said, "Do what you gotta do, Master Splinter."

Donnie nodded his head and walked over into an open part of the lair, turning around to face his worthy students. "I wish... for Donatello the Rat and I, Donatello the Turtle, to have the power to open a dimensional portal between our two home dimensions, at will, without error."

Donatello and Donnie glowed brightly for a moment, then the glow faded.

Donatello blinked his eyes! "Why'd you wish for that, Master Splinter? Why me?"

Donnie smiled. "Because you're me and I'm you. If I do forget about you guys, you can easily come looking for me. I simply arranged a way for you and your brothers to come find me."

Leonardo said, "And a fine wish it was, too. But Donnie... what will you do with the lamp now?"

Donnie hrmed. "It's far too dangerous to keep and disposing of it needs to be done cautiously. We don't want it to fall into Shredder's hands, in any dimension. Therefore... I wish... for the lamp to teleport itself BACK to it's original creator, whether he be dead or alive, and remain there for the rest of time."

The lamp glowed brilliantly, then vanished, never to be seen again.

Mikey said, "I think you did the right thing, Master Splinter. The real Master Splinter will probably be proud of you."

Casey hugged Donnie tightly. "Thank you for keeping your word to my friends, Donnie." He whispered in Donnie's ear, "I wish I could keep you with me... you're the best."

Donnie hugged Casey back, whispering back, "I'll see what I can do, Casey. Now let go before the guys get the wrong idea." Donnie dislodged himself from Casey, with a grin.

Casey moved back over beside the others.

Donnie smiled. "Next time I show up... you'll all get your weapons. This I promise. And now, I need to go home. My Master Splinter is probably worried sick about me."

The rats and Casey all waved goodbye at Donnie, and he waved back, as he used his new power to open the dimensional portal back into his own lab in Turtle's Lair. Donnie turned to his students again, and said, "I'll be back." Then, Donnie leaped through the portal...

...and landed inside his lab. Donnie smiled. "I'm home." He turned around, and looked back through the portal at his new friends, who were still waving... he waved one last time, as the portal simply closed in a pinpoint of light.

Donnie took a breath and exhaled it. "I'm really home... I'm home..." He raised his voice. "MASTER SPLINTER! RAPHAEL! LEONARDO! MICHAELANGELO! I'M HOME! I'M BACK!" Donnie broke down and cried after that. He was just so glad to be home.

Several hours later, the turtles and Splinter were having dinner around the table. Raph, Leo, and Mikey were eating pizza. Donnie and Splinter were having sushi and salad, with sake.

Leo asked, "And they were just like us, only they were rats?"

Donnie smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, they were. And I'm their sensei. And that young Casey O'neil is just soooooooooooooo kyoote."

About that moment, Casey Jones walked in with April O'neil. Casey coughed a little. "Did someone mention me as being cute?"

The turtles all looked at Casey, then back at each other. Then...

The turtles and Splinter started laughing!

April and Casey looked at each other. Casey asked, "I don't get it. What are they laughing at?"

April shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a clue."

Much later that night, Donnie sat in Splinter's quarters, meditating with him. It had been a long day, and everyone was so glad to have Donnie back.

Donnie said, "Master Splinter..."

Splinter peaked at Donnie with one eye. "Yes, Donatello?"

Donnie smiled. "I know what you meant when you told us about being lost in your shoes. I had to learn it the hard way. It wasn't an easy lesson, but... I learned it. Being in your shoes DID hurt my feet. But it was an important lesson to learn. I understand you better now."

Splinter smiled back. "It pleases me that you learned it, Donatello."

End of Episode One.


End file.
